Rise of Megagem
by Chaokachu
Summary: Welcome to my AU. For a quick note, it's gonna get dark round here. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Notes

**Hi guys. I think you've come here to read my latest story, Rise of Megagem? Probably, considering the fact you're reading this. Please listen closely to what I'm about to say.**

**This story is going to be an entirely new AU, completely unrelated to any of my other stories, so the timelines are different. **

**And before you ship dorks (in the nice way) ask, no this is not a ship.**

**You'll just have to wait and see.**

**It's gonna get pretty dark at points, so I'ma rate this a T.**

**Chapter 1 will probably be out soonish today/tomorrow. See you then!**


	2. A New Beginning

**Rise of Megagem: Chapter 1, The New Beginning**

Just so you know, Mega Man Fully Charged belongs to the teams behind its creation, not me. Sorry y'all.

Pale, watery sunlight beamed through the window on the balcony door. Clouds drifted endlessly along, blocking a lot of the blue in the sky.

Another normal, grey morning for Aki Light, the humanoid robot boy, and alter ego hero Mega Man.

He shifted slightly in his sleep, before sitting up and yawning, rubbing at his honey brown eyes, adjusting to the lighting and looking around. Plastered on the bleak, grey walls were pictures that Aki had taken over his lifetime, memories he believed worth keeping.

Aki then checked his internal clock. It was quarter past eight in the morning, so he stood up, grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed. As he walked along the hallway, he accidentally walked into Suna, and they both toppled over, Aki landing face first on the floor and Suna stumbling backwards.

"Owie..." Aki groaned quietly, rubbing his now sore forehead.

"What? Aki, be careful please, brobot." Suna sighed wearily, standing up.

"Sorry, Suna. Wasn't looking where I was going." the twelve year old-like bot muttered, before standing up.

**Meanwhile, over at the prison block...**

"Code sixteen! Prisoner has escaped, I repeat, prisoner has escaped! Get him!"

The prison block was in turmoil after an explosion from one of the dangerous prisoner cells. A dark figure walked out of his cell along the hallways, as red sirens started wailing. Several Good Guild bots ran at the figure and leapt on him...

...and he still just brushed them off.

In the red and black flashing, a mechanical hand shone, before being shrouded by a coat arm as black as the darkest lies with red ribbons sewn to the cuffs.

"Stop right there, Night! You're not leaving!"

Another Good Guild bot, this time a particularly well-built one, snarled at him, and blocked the entrance.

The dark figure simply chuckled softly, before reaching into the folds of his jacket, and pulling out a ray gun.

"I think I might. Move, NOW, inferior machine." an Calafornian-esque voice ordered, as the dark figure started charging the ray gun, a green light glowing and spiraling around the end. The Good Guild bot stood his ground, still unfazed.

"Then you've asked for it." The dark figure snarled, twisting a knob and pulling the trigger.

An EMP blast shot out from the ray gun and hit the robot, and he fell to the ground, paralyzed. On his way out, the dark figure kicked the paralyzed robot and left. As soon as he entered the sunlight, he revealed himself as no one other than Sgt. Night.

The one who kidnapped and abused Namagem.

The one who almost killed Aki.

The one who manipulated and lead the Robot Masters.

The one, better known as Lord Obsidian and Breaker Night.


	3. A Blade, Remorse and a Dog

**Rise of Megagem, Chapter 2: A Blade, Remorse and a Dog**

Heyo guys. Just sayin, Mega Man Fully Charged doesn't belong to me, but I think you all know by now.

"Aki! Suna! Come here, please. I need you two."

Aki had been outside in the garden, playing with Rush and Suna, when his father's voice called out from the living room. He sounded fairly serious, so Aki dropped the tennis ball he was going to throw for Rush.

"Coming!" he and Suna shouted simultaneously, before they began walking in.

Dr. Light was sitting on the sofa, holding his tablet. The two Light siblings sat either side of him and peered at the screen. It was a breaking news headline:

_**PRISONER BREAKS OUT OF HIGH SECURITY CELL!**_

_Former war leader and criminal Sgt. Night escaped from his prison cell this morning. During his leaving, he paralyzed a top guard. "He simply left. He left, I swear!" says anonymous witness._

Aki took a deep breath and quietly asked "D-do you think he's after me?" He was pale, and slightly shaky, as flashbacks of being gripped by the neck came back to him. Suna, upon seeing her brother was about to start a panic attack, stood up, sat next to her synthetic sibling and quietly put her arm round his shoulder. "Who knows, Aki. He maybe will, but hopefully won't just yet. Anyway, you're strong. You're Mega Man, after all!

Aki stopped shaking so badly, and the colour slowly returned to his face. "Yeah... Yeah, I am! I'm not afraid, I have powers I can use!" he smiled, leaning back into the soft white cushions of the sofa. Inside his happy demeanor though, lay a very deep, dark streak of dread...

**Later, at around 8:34 PM...**

"Gotta say, kid, this is a big deal. That wacko nutso Night escaped? Who knows what he's up to!?" Mini sighed, twirling around in his chair.

"Exactly. That's why I was afraid." Aki stopped doing his homework and stared at the words in his book. They probably did make sense, but he felt like he'd never learnt to read and that the words were meaningless. What he failed to notice in his room was the balcony door being very quietly unlatched, and a figure sneaking in. The only light source was the very slight glow from Aki's eyes and his roughly 15 year old reading lamp that flickered, so the intruder had cover. The synthetic boy continued to write when suddenly, something sharp, cold and metallic struck the back of his neck. Hard. He sat there on his chair, wide eyed and very visibly upset, before slipping sideways and falling head first onto the floor with a muffled _thump,_ his brown eyes losing their colour as they closed. The young Light boy passed out on the floor, each breath he took slightly quieter and shorter than last.

"My work here is done." The intruder laughed, before walking away, latching up the balcony door again and leaping off.

"Kid! Kid, wake up! Please, don't you black out on me!"

Mini ran around his workspace, frantically shouting and doing his best to keep Aki's systems from shutting down, but all to no avail, so he quickly leapt from a tiny hidden panel on his bigger friend's shoulder, and scurried downstairs. Being no more than a few inches tall, it was tricky for the minute sidekick, but he was determined he wouldn't let Aki die. Finally, he reached Dr. Light's lab, and climbed onto his creator's shoulder.

"Oh, hello Mini. What's bothering you?" he asked the tiny breathless bot, who was panting frantically.

"Aki... attacked... is... gonna die! Gotta... help him...!" Mini breathed quickly. Dr. Light gasped quietly, before placing his equipment down and running upstairs. On the way, he ran into Suna and Rush. "Suna, stay downstairs and keep Rush with you." he ordered quickly, before continuing upstairs. Suna blinked a few times, before realising something bad might be happening, and very quietly grabbed Rush's collar, leading him gently downstairs. As they reached the living room, it hit Suna like a brick that Aki wasn't there...

"Rush, stay boy." she told the metal dog quietly, before creeping upstairs. She peered round her little brother's door, before stifling a noise of fright.

Aki, her special baby brother, was lying limply on the floor. He was barely breathing and there was a huge gash on the back of his neck. Blackish-green oil ran from the wound, and he was on the brink of death.

Even after quickly turning away from the horrific scene, the image was imprinted in Suna's mind. Tears flowed down her face and her breathing became hysterical. Finally, she ran downstairs and grabbed as many cushions as possible, before walling herself up behind them and starting to sob loudly. Rush wandered over and cutely offered his paw to her, as if to say "Are you ok?"

As soon as his human friend showed her tearstreaked face, and slightly pink eyes, Rush whined sadly and nuzzled her hand. "Rowf!" he yelled, as if reassuring Suna.

The girl couldn't stop crying though, and decided to tell Rush. "R-rush... Aki... he's gotten badly hurt. Something slashed the back of his neck. He might..." She took a deep breath, and a fresh wave of tears flowed. "He might die, Rush." She finished. As soon as the robo pup heard those words, he squeaked mournfully as if he'd been slapped, before climbing on the sofa, pushing all the cushions away and curling up with his favourite girl. The two hugged and cried/whined into each other, Rush into Suna's lap and Suna into Rush's surprisingly strong shoulder blades. After a few minutes of this, both wound into a light, nightmare-ridden sleep.

Was this the last of the Fully Charged Blue Metal Hero?

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter, we're meeting our scarred warrior, and the twin to the Son of Light, Namagem!**

**See ya then! ;)**


	4. Scarred Face, Sweet Heart

**Rise of Megagem Chapter 3: Scarred Face, Sweet Heart**

I know, and you know, we all know – MMFC ain't mine. Just putting that out there.

He ran swiftly down the streets of Silicone City in his black and yellow armour, his dark metal boots clanking quietly with each step.

Namagem, the Scarred Warrior.

Ever since he learned that his worst enemy, Mega Man, was his brother, everything had been too much to him. But during that time, there had been a sparking feeling of hope and love. It had been strong enough that it revealed his true form, but he'd ignored it and ran away.

And he felt awful for that.

"Maybe... maybe I should go... see my family." he thought to himself. "Yeah, yeah I will."

So the exhausted, armoured bot boy quietly turned himself around and began running up the hill to the Lighthouse. Underneath his tiredness, there was a feeling that he'd never experienced, but it felt warm and fuzzy, and he enjoyed it. As he reached the top, he realised all the lights were off, except for one at the second floor. It had a balcony, so he leapt up gracefully, landing perfectly with a flip. Namagem walked up to the window panes, but then good, honest terror hit him.

There was his brother, unconscious, and Dr. Light kneeling on the floor, holding him on his lap and assessing what appeared to be neck damage.

"Brother... no!" Nama quietly cried, pressing his hands and face against the glass. Although tears didn't come, his bottom lip quivered and his throat felt like it locked up.

He'd come to join his brother at last, but he might not be able to.

Namagem considered fleeing again, but realised this was a moment where his family needed him most, and anyway, he needed rest as his battery was close to running out. The years of abuse he'd suffered from Sgt. Night meant he grew tired easily, and was vulnerable to viruses.

So he took a deep breath, and leapt down to the front door, before knocking quietly. There was some scuffling, before someone opened the door. It was Suna.

"N-n-Namagem?!" she quietly breathed, before flinging herself at him and wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his armoured shoulder.

The Scarred Warrior stood there, shocked and wide-eyed. He had no idea how to react as he'd never been loved once in his life, but decided he would lift his older sister up gently, and carry her to the sofa.

"I'm here now." was all the young bot whispered, sitting her down and then sitting next to her. Suna stared into his alert heterochromatin eyes, one red and one lilac. Namagem stared into her hopeful olive green eyes, filled with sadness and injustice. Both were thinking the same thoughts – would Aki be OK?

**With Dr. Light and Mini...**

"I think that I can save him, Mini, but it's going to be hard and he might be unconscious for a few days yet." Dr. Light sighed, carrying his son to the lab.

"Well, do everything you can, Doc. If he goes, who's gonna keep Silicone City safe?" Mini quietly replied, shaking his head slowly, his head fins flicking downwards.

"That's the thing, Mini, I don't kno-"

Dr. Light was cut off when he walked through the living room to the lab, and he saw the most unexpected, adorable and heartbreaking scene ever:

His long lost son and his daughter were holding onto each other in a hug, Suna very gently running her hand over Namagem's shoulder, and Namagem wiping her tears away, both reassuring and whispering to each other.

A true sibling bond, and it had only started five minutes ago.

"Nama?! What?!" Mini asked confusedly.

"You came back..." Dr. Light sighed, before taking Aki into his lab.

**Chapter Four out soon! In which we see, some stuff.**

**(IDK what to say.)**

**See ya!**


	5. Rage and Group Hugs

**Rise of Megagem, Chapter 4: Rage and Group Hugs**

MMFC belongs Capcom, Dentsu and all other teams behind its development.

(Warning, very minor bad language, but nothing HUGE, and only a couple of times.)

"So... where are you gonna sleep tonight, Namagem?" Dr. Light asked his long lost son and looking around.

It had been a few hours since the attack, and luckily, thanks to Dr. Light's vast knowledge, Aki was starting the road to recovery, so he'd left him to rest for a while and work out where Namagem could sleep.

"That's the thing, I don't have a hecking clue." Namagem growled quietly. Whenever he reached a certain level of tiredness, he became highly grumpy, and during saying those words he was basically at breaking point. Without any prompting, he simply walked over to a sofa, lay down and fell asleep, in his armour and everything. Dr. Light chuckled softly and tenderly pulled a soft blanket over Namagem, before walking back to the lab.

**Somewhere secretive in Silicone City...**

"Finally back... It feels a lot better to be in base than in a cooped up jail cell." Sgt. Night smiled to himself, before hearing resounding footsteps from behind him. It was Fire Man, the overly sensitive, indeed easily maddened flamethrower-wielding bot.

"Oh, uh, sire... good to see you back. What took you so long?" Fire Man asked nervously, knowing if he said something wrong, he'd face the full wrath of Night.

"I... took a detour, you could say..." the ex-war leader smiled again, before pulling his blade out of his jacket and placing it on the table. It had darkish smears across the silver blade, which made Fire Man wince a little at the sight.

"So... what was the detour, may I ask?" came another, more polite voice. Drill Man, the robot who wanted to become a musician but had his hands replaced with drills. He'd walked over, before spotting the blade and taking a few weary steps back.

"I went to finish off that stupid blue hero. Once he's gone, I'll have no trouble finding and taking the Mega Key. Then, my plan will be finished." Night boasted. The two robots present shivered a little at the thought of what could have happened, but still clapped none the less.

**Back at the Lighthouse...**

"I just can't believe that even happened. Why would someone attack Aki in the first place? He did nothing to deserve it!" Suna vented madly, pacing up and down. Dr. Light shook his head.

"Suna, it might have been Night or any of his associates. You know how much each of them hate Aki. You need to let it go, and instead hope the best for him." The father of the three children explained.

But, oh no, she wasn't going to let go right there and then, when her little brother had been hurt and her other little brother was emotionally unstable.

So she _snapped,_ and in a way that no one ever expected.

"Dad, we are in the middle of a fricking crisis, and you expect me to just let go?! Really?! WHY! IT'S NOT GONNA WORK, SO THAT WAS A DUMB MOVE." Suna practically screeched. She'd never been so angry in her life.

"Suna, my girl, please calm down and-"

"NO. I'VE HAD IT, THE AMOUNT OF _DAMN_ TIMES AKI GOES AND ALMOST GETS HIMSELF KILLED, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM. IT IS _POINTLESS!" _she tiraded.

Dr. Light didn't know if he should be angry at her attitude and choice of words, impressed by how loudly she could shout, or upset by her ranting. So he settled on simply pulling her into a hug.

"Suna, it's OK. I said something wrong, and you're upset at me. It's OK, I'm sorry." He whispered, stroking her short purplish-black hair. Suna suddenly felt extremely guilty for shouting at her parent like that, and broke down into tears.

"I-I'm sorry t-too, Dad. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that." she cried, clinging onto his arm.

Namagem had been woken up by the shouting, and walked in, slightly agitated. He was about to ask what all the noise was when he saw Suna and Dr. Light hugging each other. He suddenly got an urge to join in, but a feeling imbedded in his mind held him back.

Dr. Light spotted Namagem, looking slightly upset and quietly turning one foot on the ground, hands behind his back. So he offered his hand to him. The Scarred Warrior's doubt disappeared and he ran over, before being caught up in his father's arms. Rush, who'd been wandering around aimlessly, nuzzled at Suna's leg protectively.

It was a family group hug.

Just then, a tiny noise came from the lab. It sounded like a tiny snore, so Dr. Light let go of his other two children to check on his second child.

Aki was in a very cute sleeping position with his hands curled up at his face. Mini seemed to have done a fairly good job repairing his wound, and was almost finished, but had stopped for a while.

"Didn't want to wake him up. The poor kid needs his rest, after all." Mini smiled. His head fins flicked to their neutral position, and he sat down.

"Well, you've done a good job, Mini. Hopefully, he'll be back to decent health in a few days, so we'll wait and see." the professor replied.

**Chapter Five tomorrow! We'll see Namagem finally become a hero... once an unactivated friend awakens. See ya then!**


	6. Baijou?

**Rise of Megagem, Chapter 5: Bijou?**

We all know that MMFC was

Created by the holy Capcom gods

Not mine in any way shape or form.

*Important notice!

Bijou is a new character who doesn't actually exist (yet.) He's not real (yEt! Just let Series Two happen, and Bijou might not be his name, anyway.)*

It was a finer, sunnier morning than last. Namagem was being taught by Dr. Light not to destroy anything that touched him unexpectedly, while Aki and Mini were still asleep and Suna and Rush were playing with a tennis ball and a bazooka.

"Rush! Fetch, boy!" Suna shouted, loading her tennis ball into her bazooka and firing it. Rush watched it fly through the air, roughly halfway across the city, before he armoured up, turned Jet Form and zipped after it at supersonic speeds. This playing was the only distraction from her worry for her brother, but it worked.

Rush was flying after the ball, barking joyfully and performing barrel rolls, when he suddenly heard someone scream. The Light dog growled quietly, and landed on the ground before running towards the noise.

Air Man was zooming around, destroying things with his tornadoes, yelling nonsense about how he was great, robbing banks, you name it. This wasn't something Rush could handle on his own, so he decided in his canine mind that it was time to take on a new hero.

**Back at the Lighthouse...**

"Ruuuuush! Come here boy!' Suna shouted over the balcony. A tiny hovering dot of red appeared on the distance.

"There you are bo-" Suna was cut off by Rush zooming by her face into the house faster than a jet plane. She simply stood there, with a look that said "_well, ok." _before walking in after him.

Rush turned Land mode again and barked loudly up the stairs. Namagem and Dr. Light came downstairs, worried.

"What's the problem, Rush?" Dr. Light asked, giving him a hand gesture that meant "Play memory chip".

Rush ran over to the TV, before jumping up and pulling a cable out. He had it wired into a port on his collar, before showing the Light family what he had seen, from chasing the ball to finding Air Man decimating stuff.

"Oh, great! This really isn't the time for Aki to be recovering, is it?" Suna sighed sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, he's not awake yet, and I don't think his battery has enough charge to Meganize currently. However..." Dr. Light replied, thinking hard. He stared at his other son, who was in Standard Armour (Like Mega Man's armour, but yellow with pale yellow lights and black highlights). "Namagem, are you ready to be a hero?" he asked.

"A h-h-hero? You mean... like..." he quietly began, making tiny nervous step movements, before standing his full height pridefully and saying "Ok, father. I'll do it for Mega Ma- I mean, Aki."

"Excellent! Do you think your Microbot is up to it, too?"

Namagem stopped suddenly. Microbot? What was his father talking about?

"I don't know what a Microbot is, Father. I can't tell you..." he trailed off upon seeing the confused and worried look on Dr. Light's face.

"...was Bijou never activated?" he asked quietly.

Nama became even more deeply confused. Bijou?

"Look... You know how Aki has his Microbot, Mega Mini?" Dr. Light explained.

Something tugged in the back of Nama's mind, and he realised what his father was getting at.

"I have a Microbot... and his name is Bijou?"

'Exactly! But he needs activating. Come with me." Dr. Light held out his hand, and Namagem placed his tinier hand in his father's. They were lead to the lab, where a machine that looked like it hadn't been touched in a while sat. Namagem had cables plugged into him across his body, before he was sat down. "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"We are about to activate your inner consciousness Microbot, Bijou. Are you ready?" Dr. Light explained.

"Of course, father." he replied, before a switch was flicked. There was a tiny sound in his head, like someone yawning. Seconds later came a confused and wonder-filled cry of "Whoa!"

"Hello, Baiju." Dr. Light smiled.

**Chapter Six, out tomorrow. Baiju and Namagem begin their first interactions together as they save the city for the first time!**

**See ya then!**

***PS, Baiju is just a synonym for small, like Mini is.**


End file.
